Current emergency response services rely on the skills and speed of human emergency responders. Thus, rescuing a victim in an emergency situation where response time is critical is prone to latency issues.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.